pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Helioryu
Helioryu is a dual-Type Electric/Fire-Type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at Level 45 when leveled up during intense sunlight in the overworld. Sunlight instigated by or will not trigger this evolution. It is the final evolution of . Biology Physiology Helioryu very much resembles Heliolisk, but it is taller and slightly more draconic. Its tail is thicker with a sharper point, and the orange ring is now a ring of orange spikes. Its arms and legs are also thicker. Its legs have turned fully orange from the sun-like rings down, with the same sun-like pattern repeated three times along the length, with its feet remaining black. Its arms don't change color, but its black hands now have small yet visible orange claws. Its head is the biggest change: The black color has become a stark white, and its frill has been replaced with a ring of blue flames that is constantly moving in a clockwise direction, giving off the impression of a spinning sun shape. The frills on its eyes are larger and its lower jaw has turned black, but its eyes remain blue. Special abilities Helioryu can absorb solar energy and generate power. The ring of fire around Helioryu's neck is actually excess solar energy that it absorbed, which it expels to make use of. It can scare opponents by flaring the flames. Behavior Habitat Diet In the anime Major appearances Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga In the TCG Game data NPC appearances Pokédex entries | v2text= | entry1=By absorbing energy from the sun, it can generate enough energy to power a city. When it absorbs too much, it produces a ring of fire around its neck. | entry2=The ring of fire around its neck is produced by stored energy, which lets it generate heat. By flaring the flames, it can scare its opponents. | v3=Duality | v3text= | entry3=It absorbs energy from the sun to generate energy, which in turn produces a ring of blue flames around its neck. A single Helioryu's body is capable of making enough energy to power an entire metropolitan city. }} Game locations In side games This Pokémon has yet to appear in any side games. Held items None. Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Special moves Side game data Evolution Trivia Origin Like its pre-evolved form, Helioryu is based on a frill-necked lizard due to its solar ring resemble the frill it had as Heliolisk. With its new fire ring, Helioryu has a miniature version of the sun's shape itself around its neck. The change from being colored black to white, along with the ring's blue color, may represent the "eclipse" that Heliolisk's black color symbolized coming to an end, revealing the bright white sun in the blue sky up above. It may also be based on the spotted salamander, a salamander that has the ability to photosynthesize. Its ability to learn Surf may be a reference to the common basilisk, a reptile capable of running on water for short distances. Name origin Helioryu is a combination of ἥλιος helios (Ancient Greek for sun) and "ryū" ("竜"), which means "dragon". Category:Pokémon